Devils Jig
by HappyVampire
Summary: Karin is the daughter of Duke Kenpachi and lady Rengiku Zaraki. She is the mystery of the ton, never going to any kind of social event. When her Mother forces her to go to lord Byakua's ball, she meets lord Grimmjow. On the very same night of the ball, she walks in on him doing something no normal human would...but its too late for her to escape...
1. Chapter 1

Karin is the daughter of Duke Kempatchi and lady Rengiku Zaraki. She is the mystery of the _ton, _never going to any kind of social event. When her Mother forces her to go to lord Byakua's ball, she meets lord Grimmjow. On the very same night of the ball, she walks in on him doing something no normal human would...but its too late for her to escape...

**England, 1713**

Lady Karin woke sleepily from her dreamy slumber. She got out of bed lazely, ringing the bell, calling for her ladies maid. As she sat down on her stool by the mirror, her maid came in.

"M-lady," said the maid, bowing. "'Ow would ye like yer 'air today?" she asked with a heavy accent.

"I think that I may just leave it down today, Yuzu," replied Karin.

"Aye, very good choice, m-lady. Though I'm not too certain yer mother will like it. 'Er and all the other ladies, that is." She shrugged.

"Its my hair, they will just have to deal with it," replied the black haired girl.

"Aye, m-lady. Tis yer choice, that it is." Yuzu took out the braids and ran a comb through the waist lenth tendrils. When she finished, she asked, "And which dress would ye like today, m-lady?"

"The black one," replied Karin, pointing to a black dress with black lace trim, transparent black lace lining above the neck line, and sleeves so short they showed her shoulders.

"If ye don't mind me saying, miss, why don't you go with somethin' more colorfull? Ye 'ave lots 'O pretty dresses. Like this one," Yuzu said, holding up a plum pink dress with peach trim and pink roses. "It'd go great wit yer hair and those pretty eyes 'O yers." Karin held up a hand.

"Thank you, Yuzu, but no, thanks. I like black." Yuzu gave her an upset look, obviously wanting her to go with the pretty pink dress.

"Very well, m-lady. Will ye not be wearin' tha corset again today?" Karin shook her head. Corsets were a bother, and no one noticed when she didn't wear one anyway. Yuzu helped Karin into her dress, asked her if she needed anything else, and then left. Karin slipped out into the hall and headed for the stairs. She had walked down a few doors before a door opened and she smacked right into the person leaving.

"Ow," she said, rubbing her nose.

"You look as dark as ever. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the Devils servant, sister." He held out a hand to her and helped her to her feet.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Ichigo." She brushed past him, continuing down the hall.

"Pish posh," came his voice from behind her. "I was only kidding, Karin." Karin gave him a side glance. He smiled child-like at her.

"I know," she replied, taking the first step down the stair-case.

"You're always so cold. You'd look much prettier if you smiled once or twice, or maybe even at all." She didn't reply, felt no need to. "Very well, I shall quit bothering you. Good day, little sister." She gave him a slight nod but didn't stop.

"Chad," she called to the footman. He turned his head toward the girl.

"Yes, m-lady?"

"Will you have the stable boy ready my horse?" He nodded.

"Yes, m-lady. Right away," he said, bowed, and walked off to do as she asked. Karin turned toward the kitchen, wanting a little food before her ride.

"Karin! What on _Earth _are you doing, girl?" cried her Mother, lady Zaraki. Karin winked. She had meant to not run into her mother. _Oh, very well. _

"Going for a ride, Mother," she replied.

"What! Are you joking, girl? Because this is not funny!" Karin lifted her eyes to her mothers.

"No, I'm not...joking, Mother." Her mothers eyes widened in anger and her hands went into the air with an angry sigh.

"Do you know what today is? Well, let me explain. Tonight is lord Byakua's ball. It is the perfect oportunity for you to to bat those pretty eyes of yours and get married to a good, rich man," lady Zaraki explained.

"Mother, I am sixteen. Far too young for any man to want to marry me."

"Ooohhh! But you aren't a bright girl, are you?" her mother complained. When Karin made no move to reply, her mother said, "You are the daughter of a Duke, girl! Its not going to matter if your sixteen or sixty! And your dowry is the most expensive one of all those dolly girls that will be there. Now. I have let you skip these balls for far too long, now that you are of a decent age, I will be soft no longer. I took it upon myself to have your dress maker ready a dress a couple weeks ago and he has just finished it yesterday, and I had your maid bring it up to your room. I gave your maid a list of things that she is to help you with to get ready. Now hurry, girl!" she shouted, clapping her hands. "The ball is tonight, you have only six or seven hours to ready yourself. You will be perfect and beautiful for the ball, is that clear, Karin?"

"Perfectly," she replied through gritting teeth.

Karin walked back toward her room unhappy. She hated social events. It was just like her Mother to make her go to this stuped ball! She stomped into her room and slammed the door. Yuzu was already there, laying out the dress her mother had had made, and she jumped at the sound of the door slamming.

"Oh, m-lady. Ye gave me a bit 'O a start. I 'ave a bath in yer bathin' room ready. Shall I 'elp ye wash?"

"No, thank you, Yuzu," Karin said. "Just help me with my dress, please. Yuzu helped her out of her dress and Karin walked into her bath room. She could smell the herd water. _Roses_. She stepped gingerly into the still steaming water. When she finished washing, she rung the bell for Yuzu.

"Aye, m-lady?" asked Yuzu, poking her head in.

"Would you help me wash my hair?"

"Of course, m-lady," Yuzu said, stepping into the room. When her hair was washed and clean, Karin rapped in a towl and stepped into her room. Her eyes went to the dress she was to wear. It was pretty. It was white with peach trim, a peach rose that would rest right above her breasts, and short, shoulder sleeves. The neck was daringly low, but she suspected her Mother had planned that. She turned her gaze away from it and sat down on the chair that sat in front of her mirror. Yuzu combed through Karin's long, wet locks, and dried them by the fire with a towl. The maid clipped a few strands of Karin's black hair back and put a few drops of rose perfume on her neck.

"Tis time to put yer dress on, m-lady." Karin nodded and stood. Yuzu helped her into the pretty dress and fastened the back bottons. The dress flowed down her legs and she felt like a princes. Her! who had not ever played princes or any other child games, even when she was one herself. "Oh, my stars! But you look beautiful, m-lady!"

"Thank you Yuzu." The next few hours before the ball were spent with Yuzu following the last few things on lady Matsumoto's list, but at last, it was time to leave. Karin headed down the stairs, her dress flying behind her. Her parents and brother stood at the bottom, eyes wide.

"Oh, darling, you look beautiful," her Father told her. Her Mother beamed, obviously happy.

"Thank you, Father."

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out an arm for her and her Mother. The ride was not far, and they soon were walking up lord Byakua's steps. A footman greeted them, taking their hats, coats, etc. They headed into the ball room, taking in the huge, amazing room that showed lord Byakua didn't lack in money or taste. Her parents wandered off to say hello to friends and her brother was swallowed by a group of girls.

"Karin! Oh, its so good to see you here! I didn't think you would come," cried her friend, lady Orihima.

"To tell you the truth, neither did I," Karin told her. Her friend laughed.

"You look stunning, Karin."

"Thank you. You do too." Her friend beamed at her. That was when she saw _him._ He had blue hair, and blue eyes that were more beautiful than even the ocean. He talked and laughed with a couple of people that stood around him. She elbowed Orihima in the side slightly, getting her attention. "Who is he?" she asked. Orihima looked in the direction Karin was pointing in. Her friend smiled at her.

"That's lord Grimmjow. Don't you know him?" she asked, surprised.

"I don't get out. The only reason I'm here is because my mother forced me to come."

"Oh, well, he's the talk of the _ton. _He is charismatic, so everyone likes him. Plus, he's a ladies man, and almost all the girls fall head over heels for him," she told Karin.

"How old is he?" Karin questioned. Orihima giggled.

"He is only ninteen," she explained. Karin looked over at him again, but this time he lifted his head...and their eyes met in a brief, heart-fleeting moment. Lord Grimjjow smiled at her and went back to talking to his company.

"Lady Karin, may I have this dance?" she heard a voice ask behind her. She turned, seeing black hair and black eyes.

"I would love to, lord Kain," she answered. When they were younger, her, Ichigo and Kian had often played since their parents were good friends. But she hadn't seen him for some time.

"And I would love to have this dance, lady Inoui," Karin heard Ichigo say to Orihima. Orihima blushed and took his hand. Orihima had had a crush on Ichigo for some time, though Ichigo only thought of her as a friend. They began dancing the dance that Karin had been forced to learn, but she had forgoten the name of the blasted thing.

"I trust you have been well, lady Karin?" Kain asked, making small talk while they danced.

"That I have. The weather has been wonderful," was her reply.

"Lady Karin...the weather has been cloudy and wet," he said, giving her an odd look. She glance up at him.

"Like I said: wonderful." Kain chuckled.

"You always were a strange one. Well, looks like we part here." She realized then that they were doing a switch dance and her hand was snatched up by her next partner. She looked up to see who she would be dancing with. She gasped.

"Lord Grimmjow," she greeted, keeping her calm even though her heart wouldn't. She didn't understand why she was so affected by this man. Why, she hardly knew him!

"Lady Karin," he said back, smiling down at her.

"You know me? I'm shocked." He laughed a little at that.

"I make it my job to know everyone...even the ones that skip out on everything." He smirked.

"Fair enough."

"So tell me, lady Karin, why did you decide to come today?" She looked up at his smiling face.

"My mother," she said finally.

"Ahh, I see. She's trying to snag you a good one." She look away quickly.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." He let go of her hand abuptly.

"Well, I wish you luck," he said and moved on to his next partner. She groaned as she heard a most well known voice behind her.

"Sister, what a delight," Ichigo said sarcasticly.

"I say, I should walk off and leave you stranded on the dance floor." They chatted quietly until it was time to switch.

"Lady Karin," greeted lord Byakua himself.

"My lord," she replied.

"I trust you and your family have been well?" he asked politely.

"Indeed, they have, my lord. And you?"

"As well as can be." He didn't smile, she noticed, just kept a cool, cold face.

"And lady Rukia? I haven't heard from her in so long." They used to be such good friends, her and lady Rukia.

"She is well. She is engaged, you know?" Karin looked up at the tall man in question.

"Oh...I hadn't heard." _We used to be such good friends...now I'm not even informed that she is to marry. _

"Indeed. That is why she did not come tonight, she has worked her self much too hard with her shopping and planning for the wedding." She nodded.

"That is too bad. I would have liked to see her very much."

"May I say something, lady Karin?" Byakua asked suddenly.

"Of course," Karin replied, a little confused.

He leaned down a little and said, "If your Mother has brought you here to show you off, its working quite well." Her eyes widened and she did something she never did. Blush.

"Surely you jest," she said a little too fast.

"Nay. You should here them talking about you. They say your the most beautiful creature they have laid eyes on," he told her.

"Then they have not seen many."

"It was lovely dancing with you. Have a nice evening, lady Karin," with that, he moved on to his next partner. Her next partner tapped her should and she turned to see shocking red hair.

"M-lady," he mumered, bowing. "Do not take offence, but would you mind letting me off this one? I'm ever so thirsty," he pleaded.

"No, not at all." He smiled at her and offered his arm.

"Then allow me to lead you off the dance floor, lady..."

"Karin," she said. He led her off the dance floor and over to the punch bowl.

"Here you go." He handed her a glass.

"Thank you..." He smiled.

"Lord Renji." She nodded.

"Lady Karin, you must, just _must _dance this dance with me," she heard someone say, and turned to see blue eyes stopping right in front of her.

"Of course, lord Grimmjow," Karin replied, a little too much excitment in her voice.

"Wonderful" He grabbed her hand and led her back out onto the dance floor. They were now doing the waltz, one that she didn't dislike, and her dress flew with them as they danced.

"So, as I said, I make it my job to know everyone. I find that I know your name, and that you are the dukes daughter, but nothing else."

"I do not not find joy in coming to these balls, my lord. Not many people know much about me," she replied.

"I would like very much to get to know the dukes mystery daughter better." She looked at him, wondering what he meant.

"I assure you, my lord, I am not all that interesting," she told him, honestly believing it herself.

"Posh, I believe none of that. I have known you for just an hour and I believe you to be the most interesting girl of the _ton,_" he told her.

"You are too kind, my lord," she mumered.

"And," he said, leaning down so that his nose brushed her neck, "you smell..._amazing. _I could just eat you up." She jumped back, heat rushing to her face. He looked at her innocently. _Pig! _she thought.

"I think I need a little fresh air. If you'll excuse me, my lord." She walked off the dance floor, not seeing the blue eyes that followed her and the grinning smile that played on his lips.

Karin wandered down the halls, trying to find a quiet place in the blasted place. She opened a door that led to the lords library, and walked in. She sighed as she closed the door.

"Peace and quiet," she breathed out. She walked down shelf after shelf, running her fingers along the titles of the books. There was one that caught her eye, _Vampire Secrets, _it was called. _How strange, _she thought, pulling it off the shelf. She opened it and read a little.

_Vampire's are not a creature to be reconed with. They are powerful, and they care nothing for the living. _

A shiver ran down her back, and she put the book back quickly. She walked as fast she could from the library. Closing the doors behind her, she headed back down the hall.

"Aghhhh! What're you...doing?!" she heard a woman cry. She opened the doors that she had heard the sceaming from slowly, not wanting to be noticed. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw what was happening. Lord Grimmjow...biting a woman Karin did not know...on the neck! Blood trickled down the womans throat. Karin froze, she couldn't move, she barely noticed when the table she had been leaning on tipped and the vase it held fell to the floor and broke into pieces. Her eyes flew up to the blue ones that now watched her.

"I..I..I was just leaving!" He grinned at her and let the woman drop to the ground.

"Oh, no you weren't. You're going to stay right here until I say you can leave." He started towards her. With a little wimper she turned and ran. She reached the door and grabbed for the knob just as he grabbed her from behind and spun her around, holding her arms above her head.

"Please," she begged, but he just grinned even bigger.

"So sad. I was going to work on you slowly, get you to trust me before I drank your blood." He bent his head, nuzzling her neck. "Then again...I might not have been able to hold myself back. You smell so...sweet. Its unbarible," he mumered into her neck.

"What are you?" she asked in disgust. He smiled into her flesh.

"My dear, I believe you already know." And she did. _Vampire. _ Just as he opened his mouth to bite into her pale flesh, the door nudged her in the back.

"Karin? Karin, are you in there?" her brother called. She opened her mouth to scream but Grimmjow put his hand over it.

"It is just me, lord Grimmjow. I needed some time away from the party," he said, back to his charismatic voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Good evening," Ichigo replied and she heard his foot steps wander down the hall.

"Well, wasn't that close, my lady?" He took his hand off her mouth and his attention came back to her. He leaned his head down to her neck again.

"Please, don't..." she begged one last time. His lips opened and his sharp fangs bit into her pretty skin. She heard him moan just as she wimpered.

"What is it, do you think, that is so tempting about your blood," he asked. "I've never, _ever _tasted such sweet blood. Its...irresistable..." He bent his head again and bit her once more.

"Ahhhggg. Don't..." she mumbled one last time before passing out.

Karin woke up in her own bed, tucked snuggly in her fluffy covers. It was light out, she noticed, as she sat up.

"Karin!" her Mother screamed, storming into the room. "Oh, good, your awake."

"Mother...what happened?" The lady stuck her nose out at her daughter.

"Oh, I'll tell her what happened. You made a complete fool of yourself getting drunk like that! Your just lucky lord Grimmjow found you in that room and carried you out to the carrige." Karin looked at her Mother, confusion masking her face.

"Drunk?"

"Yes! Shame you, shild, you don'y remember?"

"No, i'm afraid not."

"Tell me this. How did you get lord Grimmjow to want to call on you after making such a fool of yourself?" Karin's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he asked if he may have the honor of calling on you today, and, of course, me and your father said yes."

"No! I mean, I don't want to see him!"

"What are you talking about, girl? He is the richest man, other than your father, in England! You be greatful he's looking past what happened last night. Now get yourself ready! This man is interested in you, and he's the best man you could marry. Now hurry.

_But that's the things, _she thought. _He's not a man...he's a vampire!_


	2. Trusting little by little

"No, no, no, no!" This couldn't be happening, Karin thought. Lord Grimmjow was a vampire! Of course her Mother didn't know that, but still. She couldn't go down there.

"Karin! Get your butt down there or I'll have the gaurds drag you!" Damn it!

"I'll be right out, Mother," she grumbled. She rung for her maid and dressed in her usual black dress and hair down style. Walking to the door, she opened it. She had to go down there, no matter how much she didn't want to, he Mother was serious about dragging her down there.

"Oh, finally! Come on, then!" said her Mother, heading down the hall. She took her time with the walk, taking the steps slowly. But never the less, she finally reached it. Her hand trembled as she reached for the knob, turning it. She stepped into the room, her Mother right behind her. "Lord Grimmjow, it is a pleasure."

"Ahh, the pleasure is mine, Lady Matsumoto," he replied, bending his head and kissing her hand. She would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so scared of him right now, thought Karin. She had thought she could keep it under control, but the memories of last night came rushing back and she was frozen in place by just looking at him. He turned and looked at her, a grin spreading across his face. "Lady Karin," he mummered, reaching for her hand. She snatched it back, glaring at him.

"Karin!" her Mother whispered harshly. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into her."

"It is quite alright," he said smoothly.

"Well," Matsumoto started, "Be it wrong of me, maybe, but I think I need to step out for a moment. Things to do. It was lovely seeing you, lord Grimmjow." As Matsumoto turned she winked at Karin while Karin glared at her.

"Now," said Grimmjow, comming up from behind her and grabbing her by the waist, "finally, we're alone."

_Smack!_ The sound of Karin's palm hitting his cheek echoed throughout the room.

"Don't _touch _me!" she shrieked, stumbling back several steps. Grimmjow touched his wounded cheek and made a low growl in his throat before looking up at her, glaring at her with his blue eyes. " I don't know what you want, but I don't want to have anything to do with you. Please leave." At that, he actually smiled.

"Acually," he started, "I had a little chat with the Duke. It would seem he would just love to have his daughter married to the second richest man in England." Karin's eyes widened as she looked at Grimmjow.

"You _didn't!_" she cried at him.

"Of course, he expects us to court for a time." Karin felt the heat building up in her chest.

"Why?! Why would you do that?" Grimmjow stepped forward, standing right in front of her.

"Because I have never, ever smelled someone with your scent. Its intoxicated. Delishes," he mumered, reaching for her hair, then running his hands through it. She was still in shock about the fact the her Father would be okay with such a thing, so she didn't push him away, didn't even notice him, really. He pulled her into his arms slowly, making sure not to wake her from her shocked state, and bent his head, opening his mouth, lips brushing the pale skin of her neck. A soft knock came just when he almost bit into the skin. He growled, pushing her away just as Matsumoto came in.

"Karin, I don't understand this," came her Mothers voice.

Karin, finally coming out of her thoughts and shock said, "What's that, Mother?"

"You make a complete fool of yourself...and yet...you get all these men now wanting to court you," she said, holding up a dozen or so papers. "They came just now. Their requests from men asking to court you. See? I told you that it was a good idea to show your face at that ball." Then Rengiku blushed, remembering that Grimmjow still stood in that room. "Well, I suppose that these wouldn't matter. You have this fine man wanting to court you."

"I assure you, lady Zaraki, I want much more," he said, Renkiku giggle, obviously thinking he meant he wanted to marry her or something.

"I'm ever so happy that you have taken an interest in my daughter!" Rengiku beamed.

"Mother! I don't have any..."

Hush, child," Renkiku warned. "Oh," she started again, "Lord Kain is one of the men asking to court you. It caught my interest because I remember that you and Ichigo played with him as children." _Kain? _she questioned silently. Then an idea came to her head.

"Mother, I think I should like to give lord Kain a chance," she said, earning a glare from Grimmjow.

"What? Karin, you have lord Grimmjow right here." Grimmjow stood quiently back while her Mother whispered to her.

"Mother, I realized when I went to the ball that you were right to have me go there," Karin told her.

"What? You did? I mean, Of course you did," she muttered. "But, uh, at what, exactly?" she added.

"Why, finding a husband, of course," Karin whispered back. "This is why I have been so against lord Grimmjow, I think I may have taken a fancy to lord Kain," she lied.

"We shall talk in private later, Karin," Matsumoto said, smiling.

**(Later that night)**

"This does not even need to be talked about!" roared lord Kenpachi. "Karin, I have given you everything that you have ever wanted, all I asked in return is that you marry into the best family you could. Lord Grimmjow _is _the best next to us, he's rich, noble, and he can take care of you." Karin's chest tightened.

"I don't want to marry that monster!"

"Monster?! You've only just met him and you are ready to judge him, daughter?" _If you only knew! _she screamed in her head. The only reason she hadn't told anyone about him was because they would only laughed at her. She's be made into a fool!

"Father..."

"No!" he interupted her. "Your Mother and I have discussed this with him, and we have decided that you will marry him. He is the best choice, please understand." Her heart kipped up and heat burned her chest in anger.

"Did you think to talk to _me?_" she yelled. "I am the one that is to marry the...man," she forced out the last part.

"There is nothing to talk about anymore. Your Mother has already started planning the wedding. Your Mother and I are eager to get you married to him, as is he." _What...? No! _

"Father...Daddy..please!" she begged, feeling the sting of tears but not letting them fall. A look of pain came to his face but vanished quickly.

"I will not change my mind," he told her. A single tear escaped at that, but she willed the rest away, putting on a strong face.

"You're no Father of mine, then, lord Kenpachi. A true Father would know what would truly make his daughter happy, not money or power that she cares nothing for. He would trust her to make her own choices, not make them for her." With that she turned on her heel he walked out of the room. She ran to the stables as soon as she stepped out of the room, saddling her horse, Zeus without a stable boy.

"Go!" she yelled once they were out in the open. Zeus understood her, he was her best friend, and he took off at his highest speed, which was fast. The wind blew Karin's hair into a mess...but she didn't care, the feel of the wind, of the speed...was the best. She closed her eyes, sitting up straight and lifted her arms to the side, pretending she was flying. Out of no where, something knocked her off her horse, making her and whatever...whover...had knocked her off tumbling in the tall grass. It ended up with her attacker on top.

"Ugh...what...happened?" she mumbled.

"Sorry for the rather rude entence, m-lady." Her eyes snapped open and widened as she saw the face that had spoken.

"Get off of me, you monster!" she screamed, pushing at Grimmjow's chest.

"Very well," he muttered, getting up. She jumped to her feet and punched him right in the face, then rubbed her now hurting knuckles.

"I hate you! Hate, hate, hate you! What is your problem? Why are you doing this?! I have done nothing to you! Why are you doing this..." she yelled, fallen to her knees, finally letting the tears that had been begging to fall stream down her face. She felt warm arms close around her and struggled to shove them off. "Get...off m-m-me," she struggled out.

"We've met before, you know?" he mumered in a soft voice. Her eyes looked curiously into his and she quit stuggling.

"What?"

"You wouldn't remember. You were just a baby. But that is also why your Father is being so harsh in making you marry me," he told Karin.

"W...what do you mean?" she questioned.

"A long time ago, before you were even born, I saved your Father. You don't need any details, and I surely won't tell them anyway, but your Father owed me a dept that could not be payed, even by him. I told him that when he married and had a daughter...he would give her to me. He was young and quickly agreed. I left for several years, and I assume he forgot about it, until I showed up two years ago to collect my payment. But the point is," he said, then pushed her to the ground, "that you are mine. Mind, body...soul, its all mine. And I'm yours, too. Fate has put you in my grasp...and I shant let you go."

He let her take that in for several minutes before she said, "So I'm a payment, am I?" she said bitterly. "Just a toy to pay my Fathers.." He cut her off, crushing his lips to hers. She was too stunned to think, to react.

"Get it through your head,' he growled, pulling away. "You are much more then that. You're beautiful, smart, you take risks, you think of other more than yourelf, you cry inside and not the outside because you're strong!You're _mine_." He bent his head again...but this time it was soft, sweet, and she let her eyes close and sighed into the kiss. She pushed at his chest lightly and he moved away slowly.

She stared into his eyes and said, "I don't know quite yet if I can trust you...but I want to. And I think I'm going to trust my gut. I don't really know why...but I am...and its telling me to trust you, so I will." She looked to the side, slightly embarressed, and saw Zues. "Uh oh...I have to get home," she said, the real world coming back to her. "Er," she muttered, standing up. "Bye..." she said awkwardly. He grinned.

"Goodbye, my lady. Because your are really 'my' lady now," he added.

"Oh, sod off!" She turned red at that, jumping on Zues and rode off at a gallop. _Why am I trusting him? _she asked herself for the millionth time. _I don't know...but I am. I'm still warry of him...but I trust him a little more._


End file.
